peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Coming
is a Peppish CGI film produced by MilkyCow and Pennzoil, and distributed by Peppaversal Studios. The film is based off of the Yo-Yo animated series “Peppa's adventures." The film was released on September 6, 2019 to positive reviews, praising the visuals and presentation, while commenting that the story felt lacking and underwhelming. Plot Peppatown is home to many fabled attractions in Peppaland, with it's historical prominence being a key player in it. Underneath the city, however, lays a civilization named the "Groans." Their leader, Groan the IV, is tyrannical and forces his people into life-threatening situations, only caring about his own personal health and safety. His people overthrow his rule and exile him to the surface world. After taking a look at the surface world, Groan decides to take over this world the return his lead of the underworld, giving him two places to rule. Meanwhile, Peppa runs out of her house dressed in a superhero costume, with Alex and George in pursuit. Peppa runs to the nearest building, says a cringy superhero catchphrase, and jumps down. Alex informs her the criminal in the area was arrested 5 minutes ago, much to Peppa's dismay. George walks over to them, laughing at his phone. Peppa inquires about this, and George tell her somebody (likely Sonicthehedgehog223) posted a video of her falling off the building. Enraged, she runs over to his treehouse. Cast Main Normal * Jenny Astley as Peppa Pig, a 20 year-old who has time off of university. Peppa, despite being more mature (and surprisingly short), she is still a child inside and uses that disadvantage to not do much. * Jacob Hopkins as George Pig, a 15 year-old pig who is a C-student in school. George's innovative demeanor makes him both charming and a trouble-maker at the same time. * Tex Hammond as Alex Pig, an 11 year-old pig who is mistaken as a nerd. Alex might be the smartest of his kind, or even the smartest of the nation, but his high voice and small body usually makes people ignore him. * Alice and Oliver May as Jase Pig and Selmo Pig respectively. Jase is smart, unpopular, and naive, while Selmo is the exact opposite of her. Users * Sonicthehedgehog223 as himself, a lazy 15 year-old hedgehog. Sonic can be selfish at times and has varying intellegence. * Willdawg14 as himself, a 15 year-old flower/human. Willdawg14 likes South Park and his Xbox One. * MrsWhatever40 as herself, a pretty and friendly 15 year-old living doll. MrsWhatever40 is trustworthy and she likes to make dolls in her factory and plays Xbox 2. * HannelSam as herself, an adventurous and energetic 15 year-old bee. She likes to be around her friends, but she will throw herself into any problem during a fight. * Ozarcusmapseae as himself, a likely immortal being with somewhat god-like powers. However, he is hardly aware of his own strength and has dedicated his life to making sure his powers aren't abused. * MatthewSmarter as himself, a user with Polish ancestors who is great with tech. He regularly makes ground-breaking achievements, and a result often scraps great projects for something even greater. Reception Box Office The film grossed $21 million on its opening weekend. While box office numbers have been somewhat disappointing, Pennzoil has remarked on Oinker that, "Second Coming has actually been fairly profitable for us." Critical Reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 84% of critics gave the film positive reviews; the average rating is 7.7/10, based on 144 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "The Second Coming's fluid animation and charming aesthetics will reel people in, although the story is rather underwhelming." Another review aggregate, Metacritic, calculated an average score of 76 out of 100, based on 13 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 83% and a 61% "definite recommend." It holds a 7.7/10 weighted average on IMDb based on 2,006 ratings. Video Game A tie-in video game was released on the same day as the film. It retains many of the same plot elements as the film. Trivia * The film has been confirmed to take place before "McFallen," which explains why Willdawg14 is still a flower. Category:Movies Category:Fanon Category:PA